AustriaxPiano
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Hungary walks in on Austria when he's playing the piano. She realizes just how much he loves the thing.


**Author Commentary:** I was looking through stuff on Facebook and I saw AUSTRIAxPIANO and suddenly had the urge to write a fic for it, so this is what you get. Also, I know very little about pianos, so I did some research, but if any of my information is wrong, please correct me.

**Title:** AustriaxPiano

**Characters: **Austria... and his piano... and Hungary.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to the genius who created it. I'm not that genius.

Austria walked into his music room and looked at his beautiful grand piano. He wanted nothing more than to touch it. Walking into the room, he opened the top of the piano, knowing that would increase her pleasure when he started touching her. She was always louder when she was open. He smiled to himself, shivering in anticipation.

Pulling out the bench, he sat before her. Then, he slid back the cover and exposed her vital regions, better known as her keys. Gently, he ran a finger over them, shivering at the feel of the cool ivory—because he was lucky enough to still have the original keys on his piano—under his fingertips. Slowly, he began to tickle the ivories. He shivered again as he thought about that term. It was so appropriate!

He loved the sounds she made as he touched her. Pressing another key, he listened for the accompanying sound because he knew she loved it when the felt covered hammers struck her steel strings. The vibrations that resulted were simply orgasmic! He knew just the sound he'd hear from each spot he touched. Pressing down a key with his left hand would earn him a deep moan, while pressing one on the other side would give him a mewl of pleasure.

Stretching his long, pale fingers to reach a few different keys to play a certain cord, he didn't hear the door open. Hungary walked in and immediately blushed at just how_ into_ his piano playing Austria got. Yet, she'd been drawn by the sound of his playing. It sounded gorgeous as usual. However, she didn't hear things the same way as he did. She didn't think of the piano as a lover letting out moans and mewls of pleasure at being touched. All Hungary saw was a beautiful instrument that, when played by the right person, could fill a room with music and easily set the mood with the tone of the song. Figuring he'd want to be alone, she quickly left the room again.

Austria hadn't noticed her presence at all. Instead, he was concentrating on feeling the vibrations of the different notes throughout his body. She was so good to him. He didn't need to go to Beethoven's Studio Piano when he had her. Sure, he had easy access to that piano, but his own was so much sweeter. He enjoyed every moment the two of them shared. Leaning slightly to the right, he reached over and pressed the final C on her keys, earning the highest mewl she was capable of. Holding that note, he closed his eyes and soiled the clothes he was wearing. The song had come to its climax and so had he. He collapsed over the keys, causing discordant notes to drop from his lover, indicating her discomfort at his weight. Immediately, he sat back up.

"Sorry, love," he murmured, pulling the cover back down over the keys. Shutting the top, he pulled the cloth cover over her. Placing a soft kiss on top of her, he walked off to go change his clothes and clean himself up. He looked forward to the next time they'd be together. For now, he'd just go on making the music of love with her whenever he wasn't busy. But being a nation, he did have other duties. While he loathed to leave her all alone in there, he knew she'd be safe. She still loved him and didn't complain that he left her, so long as he got her tuned twice a year and took good care of her in between those times. She was what kept him going throughout the day. He would always take care of her.

Additional Notes:

Beethoven's Studio Piano is in the National Museum, Vienna, Austria.

The term "Tickle the Ivorys" refers to playing the ivory _keys_ of the _piano._

_These days, the keys on pianos are generally made of plastic, but I figured Austria probably takes good enough care of his stuff that he probably still has the original ivory keys on his piano._


End file.
